Lavi's Babysitting Adventure
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Lavi gets the chance to babysit Allen and Kanda's twins...he thinks nothing bad will happen...but we all know that's very wrong -between Trembling Heart & Children of Innocence- Multiple One shots rating T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Lece: Those who have read Trembling Heart have read this chapter. I am going to start a mini series about Lavi's babysitting Allen and Kanda's twins. ENJOY!

**Lavi's Baby Sitting Adventure**

* * *

"Alright Lavi, you know the rules." Allen said as he stood before Lavi who also was standing. "But…"

"No snacks after 9, no sweets after 8, teeth brushed and dressed for bed no later than 8. Dinner at 7 no later than 7:30. Lights out at 9 and all emergency Golem numbers are located in the top left desk drawer under the address book." Lavi interrupted. "Also make sure Ayame sleeps beside the wall and Hikari on the other side. AND the bedrail is up."

"Good but…"

"Ayame gets the Kanda doll, Hikari the Allen doll." Lavi interrupted again. "Read them a story before bed."

"Remember…"

"3rd self last 2 books on the right. Fairy Tales and Bedtime Fables."

"And…"

"AND fresh diapers before bed with the special cream." Lavi said with a smirk. "AM I right?"

"Yes and…"

"Make sure the girls stay away from the top drawer in your beside table." Lavi inserted making Allen blush. "I think I've covered the list."

"You've babysitted the girls long enough to know." Allen said as Lavi smiled. "Now where could Kanda be?"

* * *

"Alright girls you know the plan." Kanda said as he as kneeling down on his knees in front of his daughters.

"Torment Uncle Lavi." Both girls said making their father smile.

"Good, now no telling your Papa or anyone else." Kanda said as the girls nodded.

"Alright Father." The girls said as Kanda stood.

"Now let's head back before they start wondering where we went." Kanda said as each girl took a hand.

"Is it a date?" Hikari asked her silver eyes shining.

"No, it's a mission." Kanda replied.

"Aunt Lee Lee going?" Ayame asked her hair pulled up in a little clip.

"Yes she's going. Remember what to do once we leave?"

"Yes." The girls said as they approached the door.

"Good remember no telling."

* * *

"Where have you three been?" Allen asked as the girls hugged him.

"Walking." The girls replied.

"They wanted to walk around so I took them." Kanda stated. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, alright girls. Now listen to your Uncle and do what he tells you to do." Allen said as the girls nodded.

Kanda smirked when he saw them cross their fingers behind their backs. Allen hugged the girls so did Kanda.

"We should be back by morning." Kanda stated as they walked toward the door.

"Understood." Lavi said as the girls held onto his hands. "I'll make sure they follow the list."

"Be safe." Ayame said as they waved good-bye.

"Come back soon." Hikari said as Allen, Kanda and Lenalee waved bye as they walked out the door.

"Alright girls, you ready for a nap then dinner?" Lavi asked as he knelt down.

"I'm hungry now!" Ayame said pulling at Lavi's hand.

"You're always hungry." Hikari pointed out.

"Now girls no fighting." Lavi said as they started to walk. "Dinner first then, behave and you'll get desert."

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

"GIRLS!" Lavi said as they ran around the room in their night gowns. "Please stop before you get hurt!"

Both girls jumped onto their bed and looked at Lavi. Lavi sighed and went to the bookshelf. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Lavi got the two books and turned around.

"Ah crack." Lavi cursed when he saw the girls were gone. "Don't do this to me on my first night babysitting ALONE!"

He heard giggling and looked around. Lavi saw two pairs of feet under the closet door. Slowly and quietly he walked in the direction of the closet.

"Now if I were two girls trying to avoid going to bed where would I hide?" Lavi said to himself as he grabbed the doorknob.

The girls squeaked when he swung the door open. He knelt down grinning. Ayame pouted and Hikari folded her arms.

'Allen and Kanda up one side and down the other.' Lavi thought as he clicked and waved a shame finger at them. "You two should know better then to do something like that."

"But Uncle Lavi!" Ayame pleaded. "We're not tried!"

"I know but you still have to go to bed." Lavi said as he patted her head. "If you two behave for me I might bring the two of you something special from my next mission."

"You always do." Hikari stated making Lavi's eye twitch.

'I swear you're Kanda's miniature.' Lavi thought as he sighed.

:When are we going to do this: Ayame asked Hikari through their link.

:When we go to bed. He has to nod off.: Hikari replied.

"Alright girls, each of you get to pick a story to read tonight. But only one story for each of you." Lavi said as he picked both girls up.

"What if we both want the same story?" Ayame asked as Lavi sat the girls down on the bed.

"Then I get to pick the second story." Lavi replied as he held out the books. "Pick wisely."

* * *

Lavi finished reading Beauty and the Beast. The girls always picked that tale for some reason. At least it wasn't the Little Mermaid anymore. He glanced over the book. Both girls were asleep. Lavi smiled and closed the book. He got up and covered both girls up. He sat back down and watched the girls as they slept.

'Amazing how they are like their parents. They're going to be hellions.' Lavi thought as he felt sleep taking hold of him.

Lavi tried to keep from nodding off but soon sleep took hold of him. Ayame leaned up and looked. Lavi was snoring lightly.

:Hikari, he's asleep.: Ayame said as Hikari leaned up.

:Good, let's get on with the plan.: Hikari replied.

Both got evil Allen grins as they stared at Lavi laughing. Lavi just snored as the girls gathered everything that they needed.

* * *

"Yuu, you didn't tell the girls to misbehave did you?" Allen questioned Kanda as they sat on the train.

Lenalee had gone to check the food carts and scout the train. Kanda sat across from Allen.

"No, what makes you think that?" Kanda replied lying.

"Well, because if you did tell them to torture Lavi you should have let me in on it." Allen stated almost making Kanda fall out of his seat.

"So if I had, what would you have done?" Kanda asked making Allen get his evil grin.

"Plenty of things." Allen replied.

"Well, they are our girls. I'm sure they will think of something drastic." Kanda replied with a smirk. "Especially Ayame, she's smart for her age."

* * *

Ayame just grinned. Hikari nodded her head. Lavi was tied down to the chair and the girls had switched his boots with lace up boots. Hikari quickly tied the laces together. Both girls admired their work before nodding at each other. They threw on some clothes and ran out the door giggling. The door slamming woke the sleeping redhead.

"What the hell?" He said looking around.

Lavi went to stand but landed on his face. He then noticed that the girls were missing.

"Oh crap mother fuck!" Lavi said as he rolled the chair on its back. "AYAME! HIKARI!"

Lavi then noticed what he was wearing. His face paled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

"He's up." Hikari said as she and Ayame ran down the stairs.

"Keep running." Ayame said. "We have to make it to Komui's lab."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Hikari said as they opened the door to one of Komui's Labs.

"Oh yes, he has plenty of them. Why not put some to use." Ayame said with an evil grin.

"This will not end well." Hikari stated as she sweat dropped. "I can feel it."

* * *

"When I get my hands on them girls I'll make sure Allen will ground them!" Lavi said as he jumped around the room putting his clothes on.

He woke up tied to a chair but that was the least of his worries. He was wearing dress and had make-up on. Lavi had to untie himself and when he did…he fell face first to the ground…again. The knot Hikari had tied had been a good one at that. Took Lavi a good 5 minutes to untie it. Bad enough half the order saw him dressed like a girl. He had to run to his room that he shared with Bookman to get a spare set of clothes. The girls had hid the clothes he had on well. His current situation was to get the make-up off and find the girls before Allen and Kanda returned home. If the girls had gone missing on his watch…he might not live to be the next Bookman or worse…he might not live to lose his_virginity_.

"So the little ones are running around the Order." Bookman said as he watched his successor hop around.

"Yeah, who knows where they went." Lavi said as he finally was dressed. "Hopefully the kitchen."

"I would check all the regular places before moving on to the harder places." Bookman stated as Lavi cleaned his face. "I must say pink goes well with your bright hair."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE DRESS ALREADY!" Lavi yelled as he threw a book at his Sensei. "I HAVE TO FIND THE GIRLS OR MY ASS IS MINCE MEAT!"

Bookman dropped kicked his student. Lavi hit the ground hard.

"You need to learn to be more careful with the children." Bookman said as Lavi stood with a huge lump. "Hevlaska believes that they are innocent users but not for sure."

"Oh great, I just hope that they didn't go to _those labs._" Lavi said as he ran out the door.

There was the sound of giant footsteps. Bookman shook his head.

"He is going to be up all night." Bookman said as he locked the door.

* * *

Lavi ran up and down the halls. He ran into Komui's office and Komui nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Komui asked standing.

"THE GIRLS ARE MISSING!" Lavi said as Komui paled.

"Well, I'm afraid that is your problem not mine!" Komui said as he pushed Lavi out of his office. "Good luck and God speed!"

Lavi heard the door lock and he sighed. He took off and decided to check the kitchen.

"JJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lavi yelled as he ran up to the window.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Jerry asked as he stuck his head out.

"The girls…have you…seen them?" Lavi asked in pants.

"Oh yes, they ran by here about an hour ago." Jerry answered making Lavi look up. "They went in the direction of Komui's labs on the 3rd floor."

Lavi paled. He took off running thanking the cook as he cursed under his breath. He ran through the corridors toward Komui's labs. He stopped when he heard footsteps. He slowly turned around.

* * *

"HI UNCLE LAVI!" Ayame yelled down from Komurin IV's head. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING THE FUN!"

Hikari sat beside her sister with the controls in her hands. Ayame was grinning ear to ear. Lavi just paled at the sight and fell to his knees.

"You two went into Komui's lab…oh great…" Lavi said as the robot eyed him.

"_Uncle Lavi spotted. Orders are to torment."_ Komurin IV said making Lavi's mouth drop open. _"What action shall I take Princess Aya?"_

"TAG! LET'S PLAY TAG WITH HIM!" Ayame said as Hikari pushed a button.

"_Does Princess Hikari agree with this course of action?"_ Komurin IV asked as Lavi jumped to his feet.

"I do, game start." Hikari said as Komurin's eye glowed red.

"_Game start!"_

"Mommy…" Lavi said as the robot started to move towards him. "Cowards way out…"

Lavi took off running. He didn't think about seeking help but running like hell from the robot.

"Uncle Lavi sure can run." Hikari said as Ayame laughed. "Should we make Komurin run faster?"

"YEAH!" Ayame yelled.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lavi yelled as he dodged columns.

"Two against one you lose." Hikari said as she turned a knob. "SICK 'EM!"

Komurin ran faster and so did Lavi. He ran past his room and Bookman poked his head out.

"Problems?" Bookman asked making Lavi glare as he ran.

"KINDA! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME?" Lavi yelled as he did a quick turn about trying to slow the robot.

"Nope. You're the babysitter." Bookman replied closing the door and locking it.

"YOU DAMN PANDA!" Lavi screamed as he slid down the banister.

"NO CURSING!" Ayame and Hikari yelled. "It's bad!"

"I've taught you girls too many things!" Lavi stated as he ran past the Science Department. "KOMUI! THE GIRLS HAVE KOMURIN!"

Komui stuck his head and jumped from his office.

"NOT MY KOMURIN!" Komui yelled as the girls stopped. "GET OFF HIM THIS MINUTE!"

"But Komui…" Ayame said as Komui had a stern look.

"We have orders to torture Uncle Lavi." Hikari said as she held up the remote. "We must follow them."

"Orders?" Komui said as he blinked in confusion.

"Can we please barrow him!" Ayame said pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"DON'T STARE INTO THE EYES!" Lavi yelled from behind a column. "IF YOU STARE INTO THEM YOU WILL BE MINULATED INTO ANYTHING! I should know, they've done it to me many times…"

"Girls listen to me, you can torture Lavi with any method known to man…" Komui said making Lavi pale and mouth drop open. "…EXCEPT KOMURIN!"

"Then can we chase him for a little while longer?" Hikari asked as Ayame looked as if she could cry. "If Ayame cries you'll pay."

Komui paled so did the entire Science Department. The thought of a vengeful Allen and Kanda passed through their minds. All shivered. Lavi looked at Komui begging him not to give permission.

"You have till dawn." Komui said making Ayame jump up and down. "Then you must return Komurin to his room."

"Thank-you Komui!" the girls said as Lavi gulped.

"DEAR GOD WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?" Lavi yelled as he started to run again. "SOME BUDDY PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

Bookman, Jerry, Komui, Miranda, and Krory sat drinking tea watching Lavi being chased. Miranda was worried and Krory was too. Bookman, Jerry, and Komui just laughed. Lavi was somehow still running. The girls were getting tired and nodding off.

"I don't think Lavi-kun can keep this up much longer…" Miranda said as they watched him run in a circle.

"I can't believe he's survived this long." Krory stated as Lavi ran past them for the 500th time.

"He's an exorcist, he is made to run this long." Komui stated. "Also Jerry feeds them well."

"Thanks for the compliment. Which reminds me I must be off to prepare breakfast." Jerry said before he left.

"I think I've had enough of this." Bookman said as he timed Lavi. "I'm going to spice things up."

Bookman stuck his foot out and tripped Lavi. Lavi tumbled a few feet before skidding on his face.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU PANDA!" Lavi yelled as he leaned up with red marks on his face.

"_TAG! Uncle Lavi is now it!"_ Komurin said making Lavi roll onto his back.

Lavi saw Komurin's foot about to smash him. He closed his eye but nothing happed. Lavi opened an eye to see that the foot was a few inches from his face. He quickly slid out from under the robot to see Komui with the remote.

"It seems all this action has tired out some angels." Komui said pointing to the sleeping girls on Komurin's head. "I think you can handle it from here."

"Thanks, no missions for a few days." Lavi said as he picked up the girls. "I don't think I'll be able to move in the morning."

"Its a few hours before dawn." Bookman stated. "You should try to sleep."

"Once the girls are in bed." Lavi said as he walked back toward Allen's room.

Lavi quickly dressed the girls in their night gowns and placed them in bed. He carefully pulled the bedrail up and sat down in a chair. He shook his head at the sleeping girls.

'Damn their parents. I bet Kanda did this.' Lavi thought as he rested his head in his hand. 'Orders to torment Uncle Lavi…had to be Yuu-chan…no doubt about it.'

Lavi sat and watched the girls sleep. He stayed awake till dawn. He somehow moved and pulled the blinds so the light wouldn't wake the girls. He sat back down and leaned back closing his eye. Lavi heard footsteps and opened his eye. Ayame stood there rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked as he pulled the girl into his lap.

"I'm sorry." Ayame said looking up at him.

"It's alright, you should sleep." Lavi said tapping her nose with his finger. "You've never stayed up this late before."

"I can't go back to sleep." Ayame said as Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" Lavi asked as Hikari leaned up.

"Can you please lay in bed with us?" Hikari asked as Lavi looked at her.

"We're use to Papa or Father always being here." Ayame said as Lavi scratched his head.

"I don't think I should. Your Papa and Father will be back soon." Lavi said as Hikari got out of bed and jumped into Lavi's lap.

"Then can we sit in your lap?" Hikari asked.

"We just want to be near you." Ayame said leaning against Lavi. "We're sorry for hurting you."

A cord was struck in Lavi's heart. Not that Bookmen are to have one, but a cord was struck in his. Lavi looked to see their begging eyes. He sighed. Lavi had been defeated by the look in their eyes. The Bookman successor stood with the girls in his arms and walked over to the bed. He lay down with one on either side.

"Alright go to sleep." Lavi said as the girls smiled and snuggled close.

"Love you Uncle Lavi." Ayame and Hikari said as they fell back asleep.

Lavi smiled and closed his eye. "Love you too girls."

* * *

"I wonder what kind of trouble the girls caused last night." Allen said as they walked down the hall.

"Nii-san said they got a hold of one of his robots." Lenalee inserted. "They chased Lavi with it half the night."

"Told you they would think of something." Kanda said as Allen shook his head.

"I bet they dressed him up as a girl." Allen said as they neared his room. "And tied him to a chair."

"We'll find out in a few minutes." Kanda said as Allen quietly opened the door.

All gazed at the sight before them. Lavi lay in between the two sleeping girls asleep. Both girls had their heads on his chest. Lavi had one of his hands near his innocence the other shielded his eyes from the light. Lenalee pulled out a camera from nowhere and took a picture. Kanda shut the door.

"Best to let them sleep." Kanda whispered as Allen nodded.

"If they were up most of the night I say so." Allen whispered as Lenalee giggled.

"Lavi won't be able to move." Lenalee pointed out as they walked toward the kitchen. "This is going to be interesting."

"Maybe leaving them alone with Lavi wasn't such a bad idea." Kanda stated.

"Yeah, you still haven't answered me about Rhode's offer." Allen pointed out.

"Let's hurry before Jerry runs out of breakfast." Kanda said as he quickened his pace.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" Allen said as he took off after Kanda.

"Well, life just gets more interesting by the day here." Lenalee said as she followed the two to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Are you alright Uncle Lavi?" Ayame asked looking down at the redhead.

"Are you in pain?" Hikari asked as she poked him.

"I can't move a muscle." Lavi replied as he tried to move. "All that running…"

Both girls laughed as they hugged him.

"Love you Uncle Lavi!" They said making him laugh.

"I know you do, can you help me?" Lavi said as he leaned up.

"Don't know, you might have to pay us." Hikari said with a smirk.

"We only accept candy, cake or gifts as payment. Also the payment must be upfront." Ayame stated holding up a finger and winking.

"You two are evil but so cute!" Lavi said as he hugged them.

The three of them laughed as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. The girls ran and hugged their parents. Lavi sat down and laid his head on the table.

"Hey Lavi, I heard pink is your color." Allen said as he held up a picture. "Goes well with your hair color."

Lavi stared at the picture in horror.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER WHOEVER TOOK THIS PICTURE!" Lavi yelled making everyone laugh.

It was just another day at the Black Order. A perfect day in a book full of fables. A day that was full of laughter and love.

END

* * *

Lece: Poor Lavi, **By the by, the girls are three in this short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lece: Thanks for the reviews!

**Lavi's Babysitting Adventure Part 2  
**

* * *

"NOT AGAIN!" Lavi said as he ran through the order.

"Looks like the girls went missing again." Krory said as Lavi ran past them.

"Hopefully they didn't get the robot again." Miranda said as Lavi went past them the other way.

"I think they said something about Hevlaska." Krory said in thought.

"THANKS KRORY-KINS!" Lavi said as he ran down a hall.

"Or they were cooking with Jerry." Krory finished.

"He's gone." Miranda said pointing.

* * *

"I haven't seen the girls." Hevlaska said as Lavi sighed.

"Great, might want to check with Jerry." Lavi said as he crossed his arms.

"Allen and Kanda on a mission?" Hevlaska asked.

"Sort of." Lavi replied turning. "See you later."

"They are users."

Lavi turned and looked at Hevlaska.

"Both Ayame and Hikari are exorcists."

"Great, don't tell the parents." Lavi said as he left.

"I'm afraid I already did." Hevlaska said when Lavi left. "He's got trouble in the near future."

* * *

"Like this Jerry-san?" Ayame asked as she whisked the batter.

"Perfect." Jerry said as he checked on Hikari. "How are you coming along?"

"Biscuits are almost finished." Hikari replied as she finished cutting the biscuits out of the dough.

"There you two are."

Both girls looked to see Lavi. He was panting.

"Wanna help us?" Ayame said with a smile. "We're cooking."

"No thank-you." Lavi said as he sat on a stool. "I'll burn it."

"When are you and Aunt Lee Lee going to marry?" Hikari questioned making Jerry laugh.

"Whenever your Uncle Komui says we can." Lavi replied making the girls giggle.

"Can we go into town today?" Ayame asked as Jerry helped her pour the batter into a pan.

"Sure but you have to listen to me." Lavi said as he pointed to them. "No running away."

"We promise." Both girls said as Jerry put their cake in the oven with the biscuits.

"I should make you sign a contract." Lavi murmured. "But you can't write."

"Your cake should be done by the time you get back." Jerry said as the girls nodded.

"What is it you wanted to pick up in town?" Lavi asked as the girls ran over to him.

"We want to get something for Papa and Father." Hikari replied.

"We want to get them something for the new baby!" Ayame said twirling.

"BABY?" Lavi said jumping up.

"SHHHHHH! We aren't to tell!" Hikari said as Ayame clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh great, they went to accept Rhode's offer." Lavi murmured and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we go please!" both girls said with puppy dog eyes.

"YES! HOLD OFF ON THE EYES!" Lavi said covering his eye.

The girls laughed and twirled around. Lavi sighed as Jerry laughed.

"You'll have your hands full." Jerry said.

"Yeah I know. But Lenalee claims it's training for when we have kids." Lavi replied as she girls grabbed his legs.

"Let's go!" Ayame said. "We need to get Papa something!"

"Please hurry." Hikari said pulling at Lavi's jacket.

"Alright we're going." Lavi said as he started to walk with the girls attached to his legs.

"I wonder what kind of trouble they will cause this time." Jerry said as he went back to his work.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Gramps." Lavi said as the girls sat in the boat looking around.

"You'll need the help." Bookman said as the girls finally sat down.

"Uncle Lavi, do you have our innocence?" Hikari asked as Lavi glanced down.

A black bag sat between his feet. Komui had given it to him before they left.

"I'm not going to let you use it unless something happens." Lavi replied as Ayame pouted.

"Why can't we?" she questioned.

"The Earl of Time must not find out about the two of you." Bookman answered.

"So what do you want to get your Papa?" Lavi asked.

"Subject change." Hikari said pointing.

"Don't know." Ayame replied. "Window shopping."

"Should have brought Lenalee." Lavi said with a sigh.

'He has no idea what's about to happen.' Bookman thought.

* * *

Lavi held onto the two girls' hands tight. His eye constantly scanned the crowd. The girls were looking in the windows as they walked by. Bookman walked behind them.

:Hikari what do you think: Ayame asked her sister through their link.

:Nothing yet.: Hikari replied.

Lavi shook his head. 'They're talking through their mind link again.'

The girls were now almost 5 years old. Both had stopped wearing girly clothes. That's what they said. Now they wore black pants and boots. They did wear kimono like tops Kanda had made every year for them. It was shortly after the Komurin incident did everyone find out about their_connection._ Hevlaska said it was because they were a special set of twins since they didn't look like identical twins. The two could talk to each other via a mind link. That's how they were able to plan everything out without everyone knowing what they were going to do.

'Wish I could read minds like them sometimes.' Lavi thought. 'I don't like how the air feels.'

:Aya! Look on your right: Hikari said.

Ayame looked and she nodded toward Hikari. Both tugged on Lavi's hands. He looked down at them.

"Did you see something?" Lavi asked them.

"Yeah, in the window." Ayame said as she pointed.

"There's a pocket watch." Hikari said. "Two of them."

"Matching watches?" Bookman said as they walked up to the window.

"Papa always complains that they don't have watches." Ayame stated.

"Both have different time sets. They never look at the same clock." Hikari inserted.

"Oh yeah, I remember those fights." Lavi said as they looked at the watches. "Not that expensive either."

"Is it alright that we get them?" Ayame asked as she looked up at Lavi.

"Sure, did the two of you bring your savings?" he asked as he knelt down.

"All together we have about 4000 Euros." Hikari said as she held out a change purse.

"Well, whatever that doesn't cover I'll pay for it." Lavi said as he stood.

* * *

"I can't believe that they got them on sale." Lavi said as they walked back to the order. "They only spent 2000 Euros."

"We could go back and buy that dress." Ayame said making an anger mark appear on Lavi's forehead.

"Very funny." Lavi said as the girls giggled.

Suddenly there was a big explosion. Lavi turned to see 3 level two akuma.

"Gramps! Take the girls and get out of here!" Lavi yelled as he grabbed his hammer.

"Come!" Bookman said as he grabbed the girls and ran.

"Oudzuchi Kodzuchi!" Lavi yelled as he twirled his hammer. "GROW! GROW! GROW!"

* * *

"Stay here and do not move." Bookman said as he sat the girls down in a hole. "I will help Lavi. Stay where it's safe."

Bookman jumped away and the girls held each other.

:Hikari, what should we do: Ayame asked.

:Did he leave our innocence here: Hikari replied.

Ayame pulled up the black bag. Hikari grinned and they opened the bag.

* * *

"Lavi!" Bookman yelled as the redhead hit the ground.

An akuma jumped at Lavi before he could react.

"Shit!" Lavi said as he braced himself.

There was the sound of gunshots and something whistled in the wind. Lavi opened his eye to see the akuma be hit by bullets and a shuriken. He blinked in confusion.

"What the…" Lavi said as he heard feet behind him.

"UNCLE LAVI DUCK!" a voice yelled.

Lavi ducked and the shuriken went over head. He rolled onto his stomach to see Hikari holding a larger shuriken. His mouth dropped open at the sight.

"You used your innocence?" Lavi said as he jumped to his feet.

"You needed help." Hikari answered as Lavi ran over to her.

"These are Level Twos!" Lavi said as he turned.

His mouth almost hit the ground. The akuma were gone. Bookman pointed to Hikari and Ayame. Ayame had a revolver in her hand and her other hand on her shoulder. Lavi knelt down to her height.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking her over.

"Recoil." Ayame replied as she winced when he touched her shoulder.

"Your parents are going to kill me." Lavi said as he sighed.

"Papa and Father will understand." Hikari said as she tried to comfort Lavi.

"Allen maybe, Kanda no." Lavi said as he stood. "Let's head back."

* * *

"WHAT?" Komui said as he jumped up making his chair hit the ground. "THEY WERE ABLE TO USE THEIR INNOCENCE!"

"Think Allen and Kanda can hear you all the way in Germany?" Lavi said as he had his ears covered.

"Sorry just had to do it." Komui said as he walked around to the front of his desk. "I want to see what they can do."

Lavi paled. "You…what?"

"I want you to fight with the girls so I can see how their innocence works." Komui said as he leaned against his desk.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Lavi said as he jumped up. "It's not that I don't trust the girls…DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"

Komui looked up at him with his glasses shining.

"I'll forgive you for sleeping with Lenalee and…I'll let you marry her…"

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO UNCLE LAVI!" Ayame yelled at Komui stomping over to him.

"Uncle Komui, you caused him to get hurt!" Hikari said as they backed him into a corner.

"Girls calm down." Lavi said as he took off the ice bag from his head.

"You have a head wound from the shuriken and bullet wounds from my gun." Ayame said as she glanced at him. "If he didn't distract you, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"She's right, he must be punished." Hikari stated as she pulled out a remote.

"That's…" Lavi said as Hikari pushed a button.

"KOMURIN!" Komui said as the robot appeared.

"_Orders my Princesses?" _Komurin IV asked as his eye glowed red.

"TORMENT KOMUI!" Ayame yelled.

"I AGREE!" Hikari yelled.

"_Orders are to torment Supervisor Komui Lee."_ Komurin said as Komui paled.

"I created you! Obey me!" Komui said as he pointed at the robot.

"_I only obey Princess Aya and Princess Hikari."_ Komurin stated as it pulled out a frying pan. _"Must torment!"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Komui yelled as he was chased through the order.

"Girls that's overkill." Lavi said as he sweat dropped at the sight. "What will your Aunt think when she sees this?"

"I believe I agree." Said a voice.

They turned to see Lenalee with her arms folded. She walked over and looked Lavi over.

"He did distract you." She stated.

"Are you going to make us stop?" Ayame asked as Lenalee took the remote from Hikari.

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of that." Lenalee said as she turned the knob. "Just turning up the speed."

The girls laughed and Lavi sighed as Komui ran faster. Lenalee gave back the remote and patted the girls on the head.

"Here I am trying to correct them and you help them." Lavi said as Lenalee sat beside him.

"Don't worry, Allen and Kanda should be here by now though." Lenalee stated.

"What?" Lavi said paling. "_Should be here by now?_"

"What are you girls doing?"

"PAPA!" the girls yelled as they turned.

The girls blinked in confusion. "Papa?"

"I KNEW IT!" Lavi said as he jumped up and pointed. "I KNEW YOU WENT TO ACCEPT THE OFFER!"

"Shut up." Allen said in a high voice. "So what if I'm a girl again."

"Papa why do you have boobs?" Ayame asked as the girls walked up to him/her.

"Are you sick?" Hikari asked as Allen knelt down.

"I've been turned into a girl with a _little help_." Allen answered. "That way I can give you two a brother or sister."

"So this is how you had us?" Ayame asked as Kanda walked up.

"That's right." Allen said as she stood. "I'll return to normal once I have the baby."

"BABY?" Lavi and Lenalee said.

"We knew it." Hikari said as the girls hugged their parents.

"Here we go again." Lavi said as he sat back down. "Another adventure with Allen pregnant."

"How did you get beat up?" Kanda asked Lavi. "A battle with a akuma?"

"Training with the girls…blame Komui." Lavi said as both parents looked at him. "The girls are tormenting him as we speak."

Komui ran by with Komurin hot on his heels at that moment. Allen and Kanda sweat dropped.

"He was the reason Uncle Lavi got hurt." Ayame said as she crossed her arms.

"We had to punish him." Hikari finished crossing her arms.

"Girls don't you have something for your parents." Lavi said as the girls looked at him.

"The gifts!" the girls said as they ran off.

"They let it slip earlier about a baby." Lavi stated. "I knew then where the two of you were going."

"Gifts?" Kanda said as the girls came running back.

"Uncle Lavi took us to town." Ayame answered.

"To find the two of you something." Hikari finished as they held out two boxes that was wrapped.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other then to the girls.

"You didn't need to do this." Allen stated as the girls shook their heads.

"Open them please!" the girls said as they jumped up and down.

They unwrapped the boxes and pulled out the pocket watches. The girls smiled and giggled.

"Now you two will be on time where ever you go." Hikari said.

"No more fights about the time!" Ayame stated.

"Oh girls." Allen said as she hugged the girls.

"Let's let them have time alone." Lenalee whispered to Lavi.

"I agree." Lavi whispered back. "Let's run before I get killed."

"We made a cake for us to eat…" the girls told their parents as Lavi and Lenalee snuck off.

"Get killed?" Lenalee said confused. "What did you do?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story…" Lavi said.

"We then went to town and on our back we were attacked by akuma…"

Lavi paled and took a quick glance. Allen and Kanda were calm at the moment. He walked faster and so did Lenalee who looked worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they passed the Science Department doors.

"I will be once I'm out of this castle." Lavi said as he kept glancing back. "Let's go run around for a bit."

"…then we used our innocence to save Uncle Lavi…"

"Hold on…_your innocence_?" Kanda interrupted.

"Yeah." The girls replied.

"Who let you have your innocence?" Allen asked.

"Uncle Lavi took it with us."

"RUN!" Lavi said as he took off in a mad dash.

"That's why you're in a rush." Lenalee said as she started to run. "You let them fight akuma."

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I knew something like this would happen!" Lavi said as he and Lenalee ran out the gates of the Order. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Komui ran ahead of them with Komurin following him.

"You think you're in trouble!" Komui said as they ran. "I MADE THEIR INNOCENCE AND GAVE IT TO YOU!"

"We better run quickly I hear Allen and Kanda's boots." Lenalee said as they jumped the cliff.

"_New mission."_ Komurin said as they fell. _"Run and survive Allen and Kanda's wrath."_

"I agree!" Lavi said as they hit the ground running.

"LAVI I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU…YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!" Allen's voice roared out.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME YOU RABBIT! THAT SCIENTIST CAN'T EITHER!" Kanda's voice roared out.

"Well it could be worse." Lenalee said as they ran.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Komui and Lavi said.

* * *

"Hikari, what could we do?" Ayame asked as they were being babysitted by Reever.

"Well, wanna build another Komurin?" Hikari replied as Reever ran around with paper work.

"Great idea!" Ayame said as they snuck away. "One for each of us!"

They laughed as they ran down the hall.

It was a day for love, laughter and punishment. The impending birth would bring lots of joy and new adventures to come. A new chapter is about to begin…

END

* * *

Lece: Okay, if there is any confusion going on here...please read Trembling Heart...that will clear things up. This all takes place in between Trembling Heart and Children of Innocence.


End file.
